A Reversal of Roles Prologue
by MikeTn1
Summary: The Tendos go on the long training trip while the Saotomes stay in Nerima. The Tendo's get cursed and return to Nerima. This may end up being a prolugue plus chapter 1 one-shot. Let me know if you would like me to continue the story.


A Reversal of Roles

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Please don't sue me, kill me or make me use Linux.

A/N This might be a one-shot with a prologue and one chapter. Let me know if I should continue writing more chapters. The premise is that Soun took his daughter on a long training trip after the death of his wife. Genma, Nodoka and Ranma stayed in Nerima.

The tale starts with two boys named Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. They have just finished high school and have been training in martial arts for several years. They become students of the very depraved Master of the Everything Goes School of Martial Arts. They travel with their Master for several years learning everything they can from him. One day they obtained several kegs of sake from a small village and spiked them with everything they could get their hands on from Sleeping Pills to Rat Poison. They then put the comatose Master into a barrel, rolled the barrel into a cave, sealed the barrel with wards and placed a large boulder to seal the cave. They place dozens of wards on the boulder and left pleased that they were rid of their Master for good.

They returned to Nerima where they met two young women they knew in high school. They courted the young women and finally had a double wedding. Nodoka Takahashi and Kimiko xyz were both adherents of an unusual style of sword use. They were both descended from an ancient lines of Demon Hunters who still carry on the Way of the Sword in Demon Hunting even though there are not enough demons to go around to make a living at it.

Soun and Kimiko had 3 girls named Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Genma and Nodoka had one child named Ranma. The parents agreed that when Ranma turned 16 he would be engaged to one of the Tendo girls.

Kimiko died when Kasumi was 5 years old. She had started training Kasumi in the sword but her death prevented her from starting to train Nabiki and Akane. Soun was devastated by the death of Kimiko for almost a year. Soun suddenly decided to take his girls on a long training trip. He put the dojo for up for sale through the family lawyer. The proceeds would be placed in a trust fund until they returned. The Saotomes were shocked that Soun left without telling anyone. They found out about the dojo being sold and they purchased it for their schools of martial arts and sword use.

The Saotome's would go on training trips during school breaks and Ranma became one of the best martial artists in Japan. He also learned the use of the Katana from Nodoka and was ranked number 1 in his age group from the time he was 12 years old.

Kasumi spent most of her time learning to use her mother's Katana. She also became fairly good at the Tendo style of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

Nabiki was the scholar of the family learning everything she could about whatever was taught at the various Dojo's, Temples, etc that they trained at. She became a decent martial artist and became very good at keeping the family fed and money in pocket for anything else they needed.

Akane placed all of her attention into martial arts. She was rapidly becoming a World Class martial artist before she turned 12 years old.

Soun had announced that they would be returning to Japan in a few weeks to met with an old friend of the family. He did not mention the engagement however. They had one last stop to make in China before they headed home.

Jusenkyo. The legendary cursed training grounds for martial artist. It's pretty easy to guess what happened there. Yes, all four of them got Jusenkyo Curses.

Soun Tendo fell into the Pool of Drowned Panda.

Kasumi fell into the Pool of Drowned Housewife. Kasumi normally keeps her hair waist length and in a braid and wears a Chinese style red shirt and black pants. In her cursed form, her hair is in a ponytail draped across one shoulder with a bow. She is wearing what a typical Japanese housewife would wear. (for those who have read the manga or watch the anime, her cursed form is what you typically see Kasumi wearing and her normal form is what Ranma normally wears). The curse also takes away her normal skill set and replaces it with the skill set Kasumi normally has in the manga and anime. Demon Hunter to mostly helpless housewife - just add cold water.

Nabiki fell into the Pool of Drowned Blond-Air-Head-With-A-Ridiculous-Hairstyle. Just look for a picture of Sailor Moon to find out what the hair looks like. She becomes the stereotype of a blond airhead with two functioning braincells. She is sometime's a prime example of Murphy's Law in action.

Akane fell into the Pool of Drowned Xena-Type-Macho-Warrior. Her clothing turns into that of a typical sword-and-sorcery-female-warrior. Tight clothing that really shows off her figure, low cut top that almost shows too much, thigh high leather high heel boots that look like they belong to a dominatrix, and her hair changes to red from her normal black. (Think of Ranma's female form in the anime but dressed as described.),

Nope, none of the girls turns into a boy. Just too weird for my taste.


End file.
